lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:What were everyone else's opinions?
Personally, I did really enjoy the Hobbit film, I saw it the day it came out (in the UK) and it definately wasn't a bad film. But it could have been so much better! There are so many things that could have been better but I think the worst was just the way that the combination of frame rate and diffferent styles made gave the whole thing a different visual experience and feel to the LOTR films. LOTR looked so much more gritty and realistic, some parts of the Hobbit just looked like a children's film. I was annoyed with the way the dwarves looked too, some of them (Thorin, Dwalin, Oin, Gloin..) looked pretty good however some of them (Bombur sticks out as the worst) look out of place and almost comic, they just look so stupid and fake, he could be something out of a panto or maybe even a disney pixar film. I was dissapointed with a few of the scenes too. I thought the flashbacks with Azog beheading Thror were brilliant, really dramatic and shocking and brutal but Azogs CGI seemed quite patchy, in some scenes he just looked like something off a computer game had stepped in the frame. Saying that, even thought they expanded and changed his role from the book i really enjoyed his character and enjoyed his scenes, should have sorted the CGI out though. I was also dissapointed with the trolls, they looked good and somehow they managed to get similar looking trolls to LOTR to speak without it seeming strange but they should have chosen better voice actors and also the scene should have been made with more fear, it seemed to comic and like they were just trying to get laughs out of it, you never feared for their safety or felt a real struggle. The most dissapointing scene for me though was probably Goblin Town, the way it looked was just about acceptable but i think it would have been better if they just kept it to simpler caves, the script was also fine for this too. However, the Great Goblin (who I have been waiting to se portrayed for ages) was a massive letdown, his appearance was ok, but again the CGI seemed patchy and again, it could have been so much better. The big dissapointment was the voice though, I knew it was Barry Humpheries but i thought he might have done something to sound a bit less australian and camp, big let down for me, ruined the whole character and scene and made it feel like the casting for LOTR series was getting cheaper, they had just picked him for the novelty of having him when there are plently of actors who would have done a much better job. There are plently of other niggles i could talk about with frame rate issues and it feeling more and more like Narnia (Radagast's rabbits spring to mind) but then again, overall i still enjoyed it, the fights were good overall and they managed to pack a fair bit of action in considering it was a first part. Overall, it was good, but just felt different to LOTR and could have been so much better, I hope they are kicking themselves for using that higher frame rate. But what do you guys think about it? (The Great Goblin (talk) 00:45, December 22, 2012 (UTC))